youngjusticefandomcom-20200222-history
Greater Bialya
Bialya is a country in the Middle East. Its capital is Al-Qawiya. Since the annexation of its western neighbor Qurac, the country has been renamed Greater Bialya. History Early history ruled by Queen Bee. In reality, it's a militaristic dictatorship ruled with an iron fist. It has not signed the UN's Justice League charter, and Queen Bee uses its territory and military for her dealings with the Light. 2010 The Light and their alien allies tested their new transportation system in the Bialyan desert by sending the New Genesphere through. Local scientists experimented with it, overseen by Psimon. After the huge energy spike of the transport was detected by the Watchtower, the Team was sent to investigate. Psimon discovered them and took away their memories, and the Bialyan army was sent to capture them. The Team eventually managed to free the Sphere and make it to Qurac. Queen Bee hatched a plot to incorporate Qurac in her realm. She sent Psimon to Dhabar to mind control Rumaan Harjavti into giving up his country, while she kept up the public image by keeping press conference about the reunification from her royal palace. 2013 Cheshire and Red Arrow were tasked with escorting a shipment of LexCorp drilling equipment to Bialya, which the Light used to excavate Marduk's Temple and find the prison of the alien superweapon Tiamat. 2015 The final stages of the excavation process caused days of tremors and earthquakes across the world, which alerted the Justice League and the Team. They sent two squads to investigate; they eventually found the Temple of Marduk and caught Klarion and Blockbuster as they were about to unleash Tiamat. They had used the Team and captured Aquagirl in order to obtain the final pieces needed for the release. The squads led by Aqualad and Nightwing defeated Klarion and Tiamat respectively, but in order to lock Tiamat back in the prison, Aquagirl had to sacrifice herself. 2016 Queen Bee used a facility in the desert to store abducted teenagers from all over the world, and then ship them to a place where the Partner could use them. Miss Martian, Bumblebee, Batgirl, Wonder Girl stumbled on the facility when they were investigating boom tube activity, and saved the majority of the children. Queen Bee, however, had another shipment that came in after the heroes left. A squad of Team and Justice League members assaulted the Bialyan temple base. Defeating its guards, they entered the ruined temple. Zatanna summoned the power of Isis and freed Blue Beetle and Green Beetle from Reach control, restoring the temple in the process. At the temple, Queen Bee told her minions that she sympathized with them for having to throw the fight with the Team, but that it was necessary for the Light's plans to proceed. 2016-2018 Queen Bee launched a full-scale invasion of the country, using both conventional forces and meta-humans such as Mammoth. The invasion caused a large number of Quraci civilians to flee the country as refugees, with many being admitted to Markovia. After conquering Qurac, it was annexed by Bialya with the now enlarged country renamed "Greater Bialya" to reflect the unification of the two countries. Qurac's incumbent and last president, Sumaan Harjavti, was made Greater Bialya's United Nations ambassador. 2018 Sightings References Category:A to Z Category:Countries